A Whitelighter's Darkest Secret
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: A glimpse into Leo's past. Perhaps he had other reasons not to trust Gideon. Slash...adult themes: rape


A Whiteligher's Darkest Secret

Leo let out a long, slow breath. He slowly opened his eyes, the world spinning dangerously before him. Where was he? He turned his head and saw he was on the floor, back to a wall. He planted his hands on the ground on either side of himself, attempting to hoist himself to a standing position. The moment his body left the ground he regretted it. A searing pain shot up his spine and down his legs. He fell back to the ground. What the hell had happened? He tried to remember. He looked around again and discerned that he was alone. There was a window to his right and a door on the wall across from it. There was a bed nearby; the bedding all tangled and red stains on the otherwise pristine white sheets. There had been a struggle, a fight. Leo was sure of that. But everything else was all just a jumble and blur. He took another breath in and made to get to his knees. The pain shot through his lower back but not his legs this time. It was then that he saw the closet door ajar and the full length mirror glinting in the evening sun. Feeling like a fool, Leo crawled to the mirror and stared, mouth agape as he saw that the seat of his boxers was covered in blood. In a rush like an electric shock it all came hurtling back to him.

Leo had been summoned to Gideon's office. He was told it was an urgent matter. He'd had to leave a charge which didn't make him happy. He'd orbed into the hallway with an annoyed expression on his face. He knocked loudly, roughly. He wanted to show Gideon that he wasn't happy to be interrupted when his charge was in danger. No answer came to the nock but after a few minutes, the door was pulled open by Gideon. He was not dressed in his usual teaching robes. Instead he wore black slacks and plain white cotton shirt.

"Leo, good. I'm so glad you could make it," Gideon said coolly, no sense of urgency in his voice at all.

"What was so urgent that I had to leave a charge Gideon?" Leo asked, his tone abrasive.

"Well if you come with me I'll tell you," the older man answered, motioning for Leo to follow him.

Leo followed his mentor into his office and as they continued walking he became perplexed. Where were they going. It registered in Leo's brain that he'd n4ever seen this part of Magic School before. Gideon stopped at a plain door, It almost blended in with the surround wall. He waved his hand and the door opened.

"Go on in," he ordered, a glint in hi eye that made Leo even more apprehensive than before.

Gideon walked in behind and before Leo knew what was happening, Gideon had pinned Leo against the opposite wall. Leo struggled in the other man's grip, trying to orb but failing miserably. Why the fuck couldn't he orb.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leo shouted.

"Stop fighting damn it," Gideon hissed, wrapping a hand around the other man's neck.

Leo gasped for air, his mouth going dry and his throat burning. Gideon looked as if he'd gone insane. His eyes were wild and he looked determined to get whatever it was he wanted. Without warning he pressed his lips against Leo's. The younger man's eyes bulged in shock, horror and disgust. He tried to push Gideon away but found he was incapable of doing so. The Elder finally pulled away, breathing hard. He pressed his moist lips against Leo's ear and let out a soft breath.

"Did you enjoy that?" he purred, running a hand along his captive's cheek.

"Get the fuck away from me," the Whitelighter growled.

"You don't want that Leo. I know you don't."

"You have no goddamn idea what I want you jackass!"

"Temper my boy," Gideon chided before grabbing Leo by the wrist and throwing him roughly towards a bed.

Leo steadied himself just in time for Gideon to make his move. With a wave of his hand, Leo's clothes, with the exception of his boxers, orbed to the other side of the room. Leo spun around, fear imprinted on his gentle features.

"No. Get away from me," Leo protested, trying to make a break fro the door.

"You aren't going anywhere, my boy. We aren't done," Gideon snarled, sending the man colliding with the bed.

"In fact, we've just barely begun," he murmured as he undressed and pinned Leo to the bed.

"You won't get away with this," Leo shot.

"Yes I will. You won't tell anyone," Gideon muttered, seeming very sure of that fact.

With that, Gideon leaned down and kissed Leo. It was slow, working its way up the scale of intensity. Soon, Gideon let a moan escape his lips. He could feel the arousal coursing through his body. He rubbed himself suggestively along Leo's inner thigh. Felling Leo squirm underneath him only egged the Elder on further. He grabbed Leo's arms, pinning them above his head as his lips began to travel along the man's jaw. Leo had his eyes squeezed tight, praying this would just end. But it was far from over. Once Gideon tired of foreplay, he stripped them both of their boxers. He simply stared Leo, taking in his lean, muscular form. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he reached out and ran a fingertip lightly over the head of Leo's penis. Leo shuttered and Gideon smirked. He slid his hand down the length and gripped it hard, giving it a pump.

"Ah!" Leo cried in pain. Christ it hurt.

"I'm going to enjoy this," the Elder purred as he continued to work Leo.

"Please, stop." Leo begged, tears of pain and embarrassment slithering like snakes down his flushed cheeks.

Gideon ignored his plea. He was focused on what he was doing. With a sinister sneer, he bent down and flicked his tong along the hardened length. Leo squirmed even more, feeling the rising urge to vomit. As Gideon encased Leo's pulsing cock with his lips, the captive couldn't hold it in any longer. He did his best to lean over the bed and was violently ill. This did not seem to deter Gideon. He was quite content to continue raping his protégé. When finally Leo had climaxed and Gideon had gotten rid of the ejaculate, he flipped Leo over. Leo was breathing hard, his body shaking.

"On your knees," Gideon barked harshly.

"W-what?"

"Get on your damned knees!" Leo slowly complied. Maybe if he just did what he was told, it would end.

Gideon rested one hand on Leo's lower back, the other on his own aching package. His breaths were ragged with lust as he forced himself on Leo. Leo bit his lip to keep from screaming in sheer agony. It felt like a bomb shell had exploded in his ass. Shit it hurt like hell. He burst into tears as Gideon began to thrust in and out at a quick, painful pace.

"No…no stop," Leo babbled over and over amid his tears but to no avail.

Gideon finally released and pulled out for good. He pulled his clothes back on and began to walk away from his shaking, weeping victim when Leo suddenly turned around, hatred and anger etched on his face.

"You sick sadistic fuck!" Leo howled as he lunged at Gideon. He tackled the man to the floor and began to rain down punches.

He felt crazy, like he was being possessed. He couldn't stop. He had to get Gideon back. He only ceased his assault when his fist connected with hardwood. Gideon had orbed out of the room, leaving Leo alone. He vaguely recollected finding his boxers and pulling them on, too weak to deal with the rest of his clothing. He crawled to the wall and passed out.

Presently, Leo dragged himself to a standing position and carefully put on the rest of his clothes. With that he left and found another way back to the Great Hall. He looked a little shaken but otherwise there was no sign of the ordeal he'd endured at the hands of the man he'd called "mentor". He could never fully trust Gideon again.


End file.
